<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the silence is deafening by Pog_Log</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30043014">the silence is deafening</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pog_Log/pseuds/Pog_Log'>Pog_Log</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Deaf TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Sleepy Bois Inc Fluff, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Sleepy Bois Inc-centric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:47:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30043014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pog_Log/pseuds/Pog_Log</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a comic by @/worm_of_sorts on Instagram.</p><p>Tommy was too close to one too many explosions and slowly loses all hearing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dream SMP Ensemble/Sleepy Bois Inc.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>268</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the silence is deafening</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first fic and I’m not that great at writing so bear with me pls.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Accidents happen, sometimes they just cause minor inconveniences but other times they can cause even worse problems that can last a lifetime. </p><p>Tommy had always been pretty noisy and chaotic, often being too much for other people because of how loud he could be. But everyone's body's have their limits. One too many loud bangs from explosions or fireworks and too many hits to the head had finally pushed his ears to the point of breaking. </p><p>Since the first L'Manburg explosions Tommy's hearing had been deteriorationg slowly. He'd managed to hide it mostly though, trying to continue life like before. Some of those close to him had noticed how he wouldn't answer when they asked him questions or he'd be easily scared by someone walking up behind him, although he always denied anything being wrong if someone tried to speak to him about it. So no one knew for sure what was happening with him. </p><p>After his exile the problem escalated quickly thanks to Dream repeatedly blowing up his stuff, although he still continued to pretend nothing had happened. However, he did try to start learning some British sign language(bsl) because even with the denial he knew that eventually he'd struggle hearing people's words and communicating how he used to if he'd be able to hear at all.</p><p> </p><p>It had been a few weeks since anyone had seen Tommy, rumours spread that he'd been kidnapped and with Dream recently escaping from prison it was pretty believable that he'd do something to Tommy. Some people thought the teen had been killed but no one really knew, most didn't care or at least pretended to not care despite actually being worried. </p><p>Techno was walking towards his house after hunting all day when he noticed a light onin the home. Hmm, strange, Phil was meant to be out for a few more days and Ranboo never entered the house without permission or unless it was an emergency so who was in the house? He had a hand on his sword as he opened the door "Ranboo? Are you he-...Tommy?!" He was certainly confused to see the teen mixing healing potions in the entrance room, seemingly unaware of the other's presence.<br/>
"Hey, are you listening? What are you doing here?" He spoke up but had more confusion than annoyance in his voice. His sword was away as he gently reached to place a hand on Tommy's shoulder to get his attention and make sure he wasn't just hallucinating. The touch earned him a squeal as Tommy jumped and turned around, almost punching the elder in shock. </p><p>"Don't sneak up on me like that Techno!" He shouted, Technoblade noting a voice break that Tommy didn't.</p><p>"What are you doing in my house? And why didn't you hear me coming in?" Techno ignored the other's words, slight worry building inside him. Tommy was quite obviously concentrated on his brother's lips but still seemed to not understand what was being said. Techno sighed softly and tried to remember something, hoping he was wrong in his theory but also hoping he could help if possible. 'You can't hear me can you?' He signed a bit shakily, glad he'd learned some bsl to communicate with Phil when one of them got too overwhelmed by the voices to talk out loud. But wishing he'd learned more. </p><p>Tommy froze for a moment, looking away and down at the floor "no... its all silent except the noises in my head" a small mumble came from the teen, hand rising to rub the back of his neck nervously. He glanced up at his older brother before turning to pick up a potion, drinking it quickly "I'll leave here as soon as I'm healed, I know you don't want me here" he grumbled, not looking at Technoblade as he picked up his few, damaged items and started to go down into the basement. </p><p>Tommy was just about to climb down the ladder when he felt a hand grip his arm 'you can stay here as long as you need, just don't steal too much and tell me what happened with you' Techno signed, probably getting some words wrong but Tommy was able to understand what he meant. He tilted his head to the side in confusion, he thought his brother hated him for betraying and using him.</p><p>There was silence between them, literally and because neither were signing. Eventually Techno leaned against the wall and Tommy moved to sit on the crafting bench, looking down at the floor and not making any eye contact 'Tommy, what happened? We thought you'd died' Techno tried to ask again but still received no response, his worry now showing on his face if Tommy would only look up at him he’d see how genuine he was being.</p><p>'I'm tired' was the only response Tommy gave before going back down the ladder to his old basement room.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>